


Fucking Biblical

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: With Pride [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kink club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Angela Ziegler has a problem, she's in love with the wrong people, her best friends, her best friends who happen to married to each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jonas' line in Sense8 season 2 episode 3.

Angela woke up more comfortable than she had been in a long time.  She sighed happily as she sank into pillow.  Her sheets felt so soft, and the arms draped around her were- wait what?  Her eyes flew open and she saw the sleeping forms Amélie and Gérard Lacroix on either side of her.  She lay there, shock still. hardly daring to breathe. 

Slowly, the events of the night came back to her, her drinking way too much, the Lacroix’s offering to take her home, her passing out on their guest bed, the nightmare-.  Then they told her to get into their bed, and she fell asleep, nuzzled between them.  She bit her lip as she looked at both of them, hardly daring to move in fear of waking them.  They both looked so beautiful when they were asleep, mouths slightly open, chests rising and falling slowly; some of Amélie’s hair had fallen over onto her face, it fluttered with each breath she took.  Angela leaned back and stared at the ceiling, torn between wanting to be between the two people she loved so much, and wishing she were alone, so she’d never have this feeling to miss.


	2. Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets her friends for lunch.

One week earlier…

“See you next class!” the last of Angela Ziegler’s students called out to her.

Angela waved cheerfully before locking the door of her yoga studio.  Some of her students had questions after class, questions she was happy to answer but now she was late for her lunch date.  She arrived at the restaurant to find her Amélie, Emily and Lena already seated in their usual corner booth.

            “Sorry I’m late.” she told the trio.  “Class ran late.”

            “Everything okay?” Emily asked.

 “Just the basic questions.” Angela assured her business partner.

Lena waved away her apology, “No worries luv, _Doctor_ Lacroix was late too.”

Angela turned excitedly to Amélie, “So it’s official then?”

Amélie smiled, “Yes, I am now Amélie Lacroix, Doctor of queer and feminist theory.”  the others applauded lightly, “I graduate next weekend, then it’s summer and time for me to plan my new course.”

            “Hello doctor.” a voice called out.  Amélie grinned as her husband Gérard slid into the booth.  He kissed his wife and blew kisses to the other women before opening the menu.  “I trust you’re all having great days?”

Emily nodded, “How about you?”

Gérard shrugged, “We’re not too busy on Wednesdays, shame, middle of the week is when a spa visit would help most.”

            “Hola gringos.” a voice called out.  With a graceless slump, Olivia Colomar sank into the booth next to Angela.  “Busy day?” she asked.  Olivia wore yoga pants, a hoodie emblazoned with the text ‘God said Adam and Eve, so I did both’ and didn’t take off her sunglasses till she had sat down.

            “We were just congratulating Amélie on her doctorate.” Lena said.

Olivia grinned wickedly, “Well doctor, I have a couple queer theories for you to see tonight.”

Everyone rolled their eyes collectively, “You need new pick-up lines.” Angela sighed as the server came by to take their orders. 

            “I mean it!” Olivia exclaimed once the server left, “I do have some new moves to show off.”

            “So, you’re working tonight?” Amélie asked. 

Olivia noisily sipped on her water.  “Yeah, and like I said, I got some new moves.” she winked.

            “Angie, when are you going to go to the club?” Emily asked.

Angela stuttered as everyone at the table immediately started shouting encouragements. 

            “I just- a kink club isn’t my thing.” she finally said.

Lena smiled, “Come on luv’ I’m tending bar tonight so if you get bored you can visit with me.”

            “Don’t tell her that she’ll never go!” Gérard exclaimed.

Lena stuck out her tongue at him before Amélie cut them both off with a glare.  “If you don’t want to come Angela it’s fine, but there is a special celebration for Pride.”

            “Plus, I’ve worked so hard on my dancing.” Olivia began to fake pout, “I have a dance before the party tonight, and I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re not there.”  She gave a fake sniff, “My own friend doesn’t want to see all that I’ve worked so hard for.”

Angela rolled her eyes.  “Fine I’ll go!”

The table erupted into cheers, earning them a few withering stares from other diners.  Angela shook her head ruefully, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

            “If you want we can give you a ride.” Amélie offered, “We can even get ready together, actually why don’t you come over for dinner, I’ll cook for you.”

Gérard looked at his wife, “Babe you can’t cook for shit.” he deadpanned.

            “I melt one pot and you won’t let it go, lots of people burn food.” Amélie grumbled.

Lena piped up, “Yeah luv but weren’t you boiling water?”

Before Amélie could respond Olivia and Emily let out cackles that reverberated around their table.

            “It was water?” Emily wheezed. “I didn’t know that!”

While everyone else was laughing, Angela swallowed nervously, it wasn’t that the Lacroix’s worried her, it was being around them, so close and so private.  She’d be all alone with them and Amélie’s smile and Gérard’s dimples and their soft touches that they only meant as friendly, but Angela wished meant more.  Wished she could feel those touches more intimately.  Wished that-

            “Angie, you okay?” Emily said.

Angela’s skin turned scarlet as she realized she had gotten lost in another of her fantasies.

            “Ye-yes I’m fine.” she said quickly.

Olivia put an arm around her, “Mija is just thinking about my dance tonight.” she looked deep into Angela’s eyes.  “She loves me.”  Angela shoved Olivia as she rolled her eyes.

            “So, will you come?” Amélie asked.  Angela looked at them, she knew it would hurt later, but the chance of getting to be close to them was too much for her to pass up.

            “All right.” she agreed.


	3. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets ready at the Lacroix's house.

Angela stood outside the Lacroix’s house, garment bag under her arm, her purse weighed down by make-up.  Once again, she considered leaving, calling and saying she was sick.  But before she could, Gérard opened the door.

            “Angie?  Come in!” he said waving her inside.  Angela smiled weakly before following him inside.  The Lacroix’s home was much nicer than Angela’s studio apartment, nice furniture and new paint, the smell of fresh food.  Angela’s eyes widened as she saw Amélie at the table, wearing nothing but a towel.  Angela stopped dead in her tracks, heat rushing up to her face.  She took it all in, Amé’s hair was up in a separate towel, her shoulders were bare, and Angela could see almost every inch of her long legs and oh god the cleft in her collarbones and-

Amélie spun around “Angela!” she said between a mouthful of stir-fry as she ran up to hug Angela.  ‘Oh god I’m going to die.’ Angela thought, god Amélie smelled so good.

            “Sorry about the towel.” Amélie said, blushing slightly, “I just don’t want to stain my dress.”   

            “I don’t mind.” Angela said.  ‘I really don’t mind.’ she thought. 

            “Sit!  I set a place for you!” Gérard said excitedly.  Angela sat down, and her mouth immediately started watering as Gérard set a plate in front of her.  She took a bite and closed her eyes, she couldn’t remember the last time she had a home-cooked meal. 

            “So, Angela have you showered?” Amélie asked after dinner. 

Angela cursed herself, she had been so preoccupied with picking a dress she hadn’t thought of it.

            “No, I forgot.”  Angela said.

            “Well you can use ours while we clean up the dishes.” Amélie said cheerily.

            “I’ll bring in a stool.” Gérard said, belaying the protest forming on Angela’s lips.  Angela smiled gratefully

            “Just let me know if you need anything!” Amélie called out before shutting the bathroom door.

            “Ok!” Angela said, trying to stay calm.  She undressed quickly, unstrapping the above-the-knee prosthetics on her legs before she turned on the shower.  She smiled fondly at the stool Gérard had brought in, so thoughtful of him she thought.  She washed off quickly, using some of the body wash that Amélie had.  She grimaced as she looked down to wash her legs.  “I could do without the dysphoria right now thank you.” she muttered to herself. 

She dried off briskly, pulling on her gaff and strapping her stilt-like prosthetics back on before putting her hair up in a towel and stepped outside.  What she saw made her stop short.  It was like a scene out of her dreams.  Amélie was sitting at her vanity, still wrapped in a towel, patting a stool beside her.  Her hair was down now, and Angela wanted to run her fingers through every inch of it.  Gérard was pulling on a button-down shirt and Angela took in his smooth, muscular abs.  In her dreams she was between them, each of them whispering loving declarations into her ears as they held her under soft sheets.

Shaking herself Angela sat by Amélie, her nervousness passed as she got in the routine of doing her make-up.  By the time she was done Amélie had already done her own hair and was now fussing over hers. 

            “There we are!” she said with finality, setting the curling iron down beside her.  Angela turned to look at her reflection. 

She gasped, “Oh my.” she gasped.  She giggled, “I don’t remember the last time I got this dressed up!”

            “You look beautiful.” Amélie whispered from behind her. 

Angela felt her heart flutter, she’d wanted to hear Amélie say that to her for so long. 

            “I’ll be the luckiest person there tonight.” Gérard said, “A gorgeous women on each arm.” Amélie got up, kissing her husband as he took her seat to apply his own makeup.  As Amélie put on her dress Angela put the last touches on her makeup she admired the deft way Gérard applied his mascara, wishing she was as skilled as him.  She was about to excuse herself to the closet to don her own dress when she stopped, the Lacroix’s didn’t have the benches or support bars she did.  Blushing wildly, she turned to Amélie.

            “Will you help me put my dress on?”

Amélie smiled, “Of course, come with me.” she led her to the closet, taking her garment bag with her.  Angela tried to focus on anything other than Amélie as the latter slid her towel off.  Amélie set Angela’s dress on the ground, pulling it up as she stepped into it. 

            “I’ve got it now, thank you.” Angela said after Amélie got her dress on.  With a nod, Amélie left.  Angela sighed as the door shut, pushing her feelings down once more.  With a nod of determination, she zipped her dress up and stepped back out.  When she walked back into the room, her mouth dropped.  Gérard was wearing a long bright purple dress with one long slit running up his right leg, while Amélie wore a short aquamarine dress adorned with sequins that seemed to shimmer as she moved.  Both had rainbow flags painted just under their eyes, and to top of their ensemble’s, each wore a matching rainbow cape that came down to their knees. 

Angela bit her lip to keep in a giggle, those capes were, like the couple themselves, amazingly extra.  The couple turned to look at her, neither one saying anything for a moment, until stuttering, Gérard broke the silence. “You look wonderful.”

            “Absolutely gorgeous.” Amélie agreed. 

Angela blushed, “Where did you get those capes?” she asked. 

            “Lena.” they both said in unison.

Angela laughed “I should’ve known.  You know Olivia is going to lose it when she sees those.”

            “Well we won’t be alone.” Gérard said.

            “What do you mean?”

Amélie walked over to a chair, picking up a rainbow sash.  “We got this for you.”

Angela felt herself begin to choke up as Amélie put the sash over her head, she turned to look at the mirror.  She looked damn good, Amélie had put her hair up in loose, bouncy curls that gave her the perfect blend of modern and retro, her dress was a low-cut gold one that came to just below her prosthetics and about halfway down her calves in the back.  To this she added her matching heels, something she loved that after her accident she was determined to be able to wear again.  Her sash was the cherry on top and the perfect finishing touch to her outfit.  She was much more excited than she thought she was going to be. 

            “Now let me do your cheeks!” Gérard exclaimed happily, “So we can all match!” Angela was too lost in the excitement to worry about her crushes as the couple dawdled over the last touches to her makeup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gérard 'what are gender roles' Lacroix is my new favorite character.  
> We will be getting more Angela backstory regarding her injury later.


	4. So Much Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the club Angela is reunited with an old friend, Lena's outfit is about as gay as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed Lena's shoes

Finally they left, getting a ride with Emily who wore a simple suit and a rainbow tie, she also had rainbows under her cheeks. 

            “You all look fantastic!” she exclaimed on the drive over.  “God only knows what Lena’s wearing, she wouldn’t tell me.”

Angela laughed, “Knowing her it’s going to be more outrageous than these capes!” Emily smiled while the Lacroix’s pretended to look offended.

            “Here we are!” Emily said as she pulled into a secure underground parking lot accessed by a code she punched in outside.

            “This place is pretty well secured.” Angela said as they walked past all the other cars that filled the well-lit parking area.

            “The owner is very careful about security.” Gérard explained, “He doesn’t take any chances.”  Angela nodded, bitterly reminded of the danger the LGBT+ community faced daily.  They walked into a lushly furnished lounge that looked it was the lobby of an upscale hotel.  Emily walked over to a wall and knocked three times.  To Angela’s surprise, a panel slid open.

            “Do you know the password?” a soothing voice asked.

            “Stonewall was a riot.” Emily said.

A section of the wall opened, revealing a bald, smiling Tibetan man, wearing traditional garb as well as rainbow flags just under his eyes, evidently the theme for the night.

            “Happy Pride Emily!” he beamed as he hugged the woman. 

“Happy Pride Zenn!” Emily exclaimed.  Angela liked him instantly. 

“Gérard and Amé those capes are fantastic!” the man said as he ushered them inside.  “And who are you?” he asked Angela.”

            “I’m Angela Ziegler.” she said holding out her hand.

The mans eyes brightened, “Emily’s business partner, I’ve heard so many good things about you!  Welcome to The Payload!  My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, but you can call me Zenn.”

            “A pleasure Zenn.” they walked down red carpeted stairs into the nicest place Angela had ever been in her life.  The main room was huge.  Stairs led down to a large stage, ringed by leather seats, enough to seat at least two hundred people.  The level Angela was on was devoted to a dining area, circular tables filled the space, the stage still visible so those sitting at the tables could watch any performances while dining.  The kitchen was against the left wall and an impressively stocked bar was behind them to the right.  The entire space was done up in reds and golds.  Classical paintings adorned the walls, each redone with queer representation.  A miniature of Michelangelo’s David was in one corner, only this statue was of a trans Asian man.  The roof was painted like the Sistine Chapel, only it’s occupants were people of all ethnicities and sexualities all interlocked in one massive orgy.  All sorts of pride flags were everywhere, every sexuality and gender, could be seen, the place was like gay heaven.  There were a lot of people there already too, couples and singles and polyamorous partners, all laughing and having a wonderful time, all with rainbow flags painted under their cheeks. 

Angela stood there, stunned at the spectacle of it all.  “Where’s Lena” Emily asked.

            “Oh good God I see her.” Amélie said, they all turned, and their jaws collectively dropped.  If there were a patron saint for gay people, it would be Lena.  She wore a rainbow-colored romper, knee high socks and crocs. She wore a cape was thinner than Gérard and Amélie’s and to top it off, a rainbow headband.

            “You all look so great!” Lena yelled as she ran up to hug them all.

            “Lena you look…really gay.” Emily said to her fiancée.

Lena smiled, “Even my knickers are rainbow!” she said proudly.

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Lena in for a kiss.

            “That was nice luv.” Lena said, their foreheads touching, “Now I’ve gotta get back to tendin’ bar but come visit me!” she said as she blew a kiss before heading back behind the bar.

            “So Angie, what do you think?” Gérard asked.”

            “It’s incredible!” Angela gushed, I- I never imagined, who owns this place?”

            “I do.” a richly accented voice called out from behind them.

Angela turned to see a tall black man walking towards them.  He wore a simple white tunic and pants interlaced with intricate gold patterns, on his back was a pair of rainbow angel wings.  The wings were exquisite, the colors weren’t layered, but rather they all blended into each other, each one cascading into the next.  His arms were linked to a handsome Japanese man with a beautifully trimmed beard wearing a gold and white kimono, and a stunning Indian woman who looked like a goddess in a white and gold sari, her hair was also woven with gold ribbons.  Apart they were beautiful, together they were a gay trinity. 

As they approached Angela realized she had met the first man before, his eyes widened as he came closer.

            “Angie?” he asked.  His partners looked up at him in surprise.

            “Akande?” Angela asked at the same time, the two stared at each other for a second before rushing into each other’s arms.

            “I never thought I’d see you again!” Akande exclaimed.

            “I didn’t know you were in the states!” Angela said. 

            “How do you know each other?” a confused Amélie asked.

            “We worked together in the UN.” Akande explained, “She was a medic and I was a peace officer.”  Akande didn’t miss the flicker of trepidation that flashed across Angela’s eyes, “We…lost touch.”

Angela smiled as she blinked back tears, she didn’t realize how much she missed Akande. 

            “Let me introduce you to my partners,” Akande said quickly gesturing to the pair he came in with, gesturing with his right arm, his prosthetic arm.  “It is my honor to introduce Hanzo Shimada and Satya Vaswani.”  The two hugged Angela close.

            “We have heard a lot about you.” Satya said, “It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

Angela shook her head, “I’m just still blown away by all this, Akande, how did you do this?”

Akande shrugged, “Smart investments, generous investors, lots of friends and even more penny pinching.  This place used to be a speakeasy in the days of prohibition.” he explained as they descended the steps to the stage.  “I had this wall knocked out and the stage put in, almost everything here is made from recyclable materials.” he said excitedly.

            “How did you come up with this idea?” Angela asked, the Akande she knew through the UN was so stoic and reserved, a kink club was the last thing she could picture him owning.

He sighed, “After…the accident I was lost, I couldn’t work as a peace officer anymore, so I went home.  Being a queer man in Nigeria was hard, so again I left, I traveled the world.  Those days I felt like a nomad, never staying in one place, too long, trying to find myself.  I finally went to a rehab clinic for my arm, it was there that I met Satya.” Angela glanced at the other woman, wearing her own prosthetic arm.  Like Akande’s it was colored white and gold to match their outfits.  “She developed my arm, we were out for tea one day when we met Hanzo.  A few months after that we all eventually started dating.”

Angela shook her head in wonder, she had never thought she’d see Akande again.  Akande glanced at his phone, “Sorry Angie, I have to get ready, we’ll meet later yes?”

Angela smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it.”  With a smile Akande and his partners walked off, the formers wings fluttering slightly as he departed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it!!!
> 
> Please comment and kudo I haven't been this inspired to write in so long.


	5. I'd Love To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this dance so much it had to be its own chapter.  
> This is the song Sombra dances to.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hEh9LiSzow

Slowly, the people in the club started filling the seats of the theatre, apparently Olivia’s, or Sombra’s, as several flyers strewn around the dining tables declared her, show was the kick-off event for Pride.  The group sat near the front of the stage as the lights dimmed, then went black. 

A slow, dramatic tune began to play as the stage was bathed in soft purple and blue lights.  A pole had risen out from the stage, reaching up to the ceiling.  A shadowy figure stood in front of it, head bowed, the lights occasionally catching on flecks of glitter in her hair.  She wore a metallic bodysuit and an electric purple wig.  As the words began, Sombra reached back, one hand lazily holding onto the pole as she walked around it. 

 _‘Everywhere is freaks and hairies_  
Dykes and fairies, tell me where is sanity  
Tax the rich, feed the poor  
Till there are no rich no more?’

The music grew more intense and the lights dimmed once again, Angela strained her eyes but couldn’t catch a glimpse of her friend.  The pulsing music grew stronger.

_‘I’d love to-’_

The second the bass dropped the stage was filled with lights.  The entire audience gasped.

Sombra was nearly at the top of the seventeen feet high pole, her thighs were wrapped around the pole, she was holding her body upright with her arms spread out and eyes closed like she was ascending to heaven.    Sombra immediately twisted around the pole, letting her momentum spin her down the pole.  As she reached the bottom she curled up, grabbing the pole with one hand, slowing her descent.  She tapped one heel clad foot down, light as a feather, stretching her back elegantly.  The crowd cheered, and when Angela’s eyes met Sombra’s she could see the dancers’ eyes light up like firecrackers.  Smiling ecstatically, Sombra curled back up to grab the pole with both hands, slowly, never losing time to the music, she stretched out her body, so she was parallel to the ground, holding onto the pole with only her hands.  Angela’s mouth dropped, she had no idea Oliva was talented, and so…so strong.  But she wasn’t done, to everyone’s amazement, Sombra bent back, her legs curving up towards the ceiling, then back to the pole, her calves wrapped around the pole and she let go, swinging herself right-side up to grab the pole again! 

Sombra did the same thing until she was about halfway up the pole. She then wrapped one arm around the pole and pointed her legs out like a knife, stretching out her opposite arm she let herself spin down again, landing to thunderous applause.  The music slowed and Sombra strutted around the pole again, catching her breath.  Then she reached up and pulled herself up the pole with one hand, bringing her hips to one side of the pole, she laid parallel to the floor again, and then, using only her hands she pulled herself up the pole, her long legs making stepping motions as she pulled herself up. 

The lights dimmed once more, and the music grew more intense.

_‘I’d love to-’_

The stage lights burst on forming the word PRIDE behind Sombra.  Sombra was at the top of the pole, feet bracing against it as she hung one with one hand, her free hand stretched out over the crowd.  She had lost the purple bodysuit and was now wearing a lace-up metallic crop top and high waisted shorts, both colored with the pansexual colors.  She had lost the wig too, revealing her own hair, also died with pan colors; but most incredible of all was her wings.  Adorning her back was a pair of wings formed entirely from rope, of course colored in pansexual colors. 

The crowd roared and as the bass dropped again Sombra let go of the pole.

Everyone gasped in shock, then cheered even louder as wires began to carry her around the room, making it look like she was flying.  As she circled the room different pride flags unfurled from the ceiling as she passed them.  The crowd was screaming, everyone was on their feet.  Sombra made a few more revolutions around the room.   As the music started to slow she came to the pole, catching it one-handed.  The lights faded, and her wings were gone.  She let go of the pole as the wires lowered her slowly, one single light at the base of the pole bathed her in a purple glow.  She looked up as she sank down, her arms moving entrancingly slowly. 

The entire room was silent as she came down.

The second Sombra’s feet hit the ground she sank into a bow, just as the final note hit and the light faded.

There were a few seconds of silence.

Then the entire room was on its feet, screaming and clapping.  Emily, Angela and the Lacroix’s were jumping up and down.

The lights came up and Olivia was standing there, chest heaving, eyes brimming with tears.  She bowed again, putting a hand on her chest to steady her breathing.  She waved at Angela, Emily and the Lacroix’s before giving one final bow and leaving the stage.  The applause went on long after she walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sombra's second outfit, only in pan colors.  
> https://www.yandy.com/Hologram-Lace-Up-Crop-Top.php


	6. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining for someone you doesn't know how you feel sucks.

Backstage, Olivia tried to catch her breath.  She just did that, she did it flawlessly!  She FLEW!  Most importantly, Angela was there to see it!  Angela came!!!!!  That moment she saw Angela in the audience Olivia felt like her heart would beat out of her chest, Angela, HER Angela was there and she was cheering for her, screaming for her.  Even over the roar of the crowd Olivia could pick out her voice.

            “That was incredible!” She turned to see Akande and his partners walking over. 

She grinned, slipping back into her usual persona.  “So how gay was that?”

            “You were wonderful.” Hanzo said sincerely, holding her hands tightly. 

            “You looked magnificent.” Satya added, Olivia smiled at the praise, bowing slightly.

            “Was there ever any doubt?” she asked airily.  The trio chuckled before excusing themselves, leaving her alone.  Slowly, Olivia crept towards the stage, peering around the leg curtains she looked for Angela. 

There she was. 

She looked amazing.

Amélie had done her hair up in soft curls and her gown sparkled under the lights.  Olivia admired the way the gown hugged her curves, but her smile, oh her smile sent butterflies into her stomach.  It was like she could light up the world.

            “How did they work?” a voice asked from behind her.

            “Shit!” Olivia jumped and whirled around towards the older couple behind her.

Ana and Moira chuckled, they were the clubs resident Shibari experts, together they developed the wings ‘Sombra’ wore in the show.

            “They were amazing!” she gushed, “Oh my god it went even better than I hoped!”

            “We’re going to go set up a display for them,” Moira said, “hopefully we’ll get some people interested.”

            “But before we go habibi, we must ask, who were you looking for just now?” Ana asked.

            “She’s here!” Olivia squealed.  “She’s actually here!” 

            “Angela?” Moira asked.

            “Yes!” Oliva said, beckoning the couple over to the curtain, “That’s her, in the gold.” she said.  “Isn’t she beautiful?”

            “Are you going to tell her how you feel?” Ana asked.

Olivia stammered, “I uh- well, I’ve been thinking about it.”

The couple collectively rolled their eyes, “Darling you can’t expect her to know how you feel unless you tell her.” Moira told her.

            “I know, I know.” Olivia grumbled, “I’ll tell her, I just want to wait for the right time.”

The couple nodded, “We’ll see you out there.”  Ana said.

Olivia nodded, “Thanks for the wings.” she said with a smile.

She stayed backstage for a minute, steeling herself before going out to meet her friends, and Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE ABOUT ANGELA PINING FOR THE LACROIX'S!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, let me know what you think below!


End file.
